Logic gates are fundamental to the design and implementation of integrated circuits and computer processors. One process technology that is commonly used to implement logic gates is a Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) process technology. In a typical CMOS implementation, a logic gate may be implemented by using a set of n-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) along with a complementary set of p-type MOSFETs. Each logic gate typically has at least one n-type MOSFET and at least one p-type MOSFET associated with each logic input of the logic function. The MOSFETs are configured such that the output of the logic gate is pulled-up to a high voltage level or pulled-down to a low voltage level depending on the input values of the logic function.